


Kitchen

by Aithilin



Series: First Meetings [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Iggy technically was the first to know when Noct was up to something.





	

Ignis knew first, technically. By virtue of knowing Noctis the longest. He knew all of the prince’s tells and secrets and little rebellious streaks. He knew the way Noct would sneak away, hide himself away, just as much as he knew how Noct would always settle close on the couch. How Noct would get him a can of Ebony he didn’t need to ask for, or turn off distractions when he started to rub his eyes.

Ignis knew first because he knew Noctis.

“You’ve been practicing,” he said once, and only once, when Noct came home smelling like ozone and sweat; “where are you learning to warp?”

He asked, but he knew Noct wouldn’t say.

He still sat with the prince as the sickness hit later. As he finally had something to empty his stomach of.

“Prompto okay?” He asked once, and only once, when Noct got home late. When the prince was tipsy and smiling, and smelling of foreign food. He had a trail of texts from Noct saying he’d be late, that he had met Prompto at the arcade and they were going for dinner.

Ignis shook his head when Noct threw himself to the sofa with a whine about weird food.

“How’s the tattoo coming?” Ignis asked one morning, throwing a grocery list together; “pick these up on the way home.”

He didn’t let Noct see the smile as he unpacked the skewers from the bag later that day, most of the groceries forgotten. He kept his back to Noct as the prince set his jacket away and fretted.

“Sorry, I lost the list.”

Ignis knew first, because he had suspicions. Because he looked out for Noct, regardless of what the prince wanted. He knew because he had seen the distracted looks and smiles and the marks left after long nights out without him.

“Man or woman?”

Ignis never went into anything without a plan.

“Man.”

“Free tonight?”

“Maybe.”

“Bring him by for dinner.”

“You want to intimidate my boyfriend?”

“Noct,” Ignis always had plans. He knew that his prince understood that; “I want to cook dinner for him. What does he like?”

“Galahdian.”

Ignis had studied Lucian food. The spices weren’t to his taste elsewhere. The red meats, the heavy flavours, the strong aftertaste you needed cold drinks to chase away. “Very well.”

When he was out, he had a spare key made.

He had met Nyx Ulric before. He had worked with the Kingsglaive intelligence faction, had consolidated the reports and acted as go-between for each branch once Noct was training in more than just basic combat. He had met the man everyone called “hero” and found that he liked him.

They had met, while working, and talked. He had seen the soft look in the Glaive’s eyes when the subject turned to Noct. The pride when they turned to Noct’s magic and talents.

He wasn’t surprised to see the Glaive in the kitchen when he got home. “Good evening, Nyx.”

“Evening, Specs.”

He may have smirked at Noct’s look of surprise.


End file.
